Carl Ciarfalio
|birthplace = Alhambra, California, USA |roles = Stunt double }} Carl Nick Ciarfalio is a stuntman, stunt actor and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in episodes of and . He worked as stunt double for actor Jorge Cervera, Jr. in the sixth season episode . Ciarfalio was born in Alhambra, California, USA and started his career as a college wrestler and football player before being hired as stuntman for Knott's Berry Farm and Universal Studios western shows between 1974 and 1985. He received his Screen Actors Guild card in 1978 while working on the film Do It in the Dirt and his AFTRA card while working on the television show Soap. He won a Stuntman Award in the category Best Fight Sequence (Television) in 1985 for his work on the television series Knight Rider. He became a member of the Stuntmen's Association of Motion Pictures in 1985 and served as its president between 1992 and 1996. Ciarfalio also served at the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Board of Governors for two terms and as governor of the Stunt Peer Group. Ciarfalio has doubled for actors such as Alex Karras (1984 in Against All Odds), Voyo Goric (1990 in Lionheart), Beau Starr (1993 in Joshua Tree), and Joe Pingue (2010 in The Book of Eli). On television, he appeared in episodes of The Fall Guy (1984, with Matt McColm), Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1985), Magnum, P.I. (1986, with Bob Minor), Misfits of Science (1986, with Kevin Peter Hall and Gene LeBell), Mike Hammer (1986, with Dick Butler), MacGyver (1986, with Vince Deadrick, Jr.), The Golden Girls (1987), Sledge Hammer! (1987), Beauty and the Beast (1988, with Ron Perlman), Dynasty (1988), Falcon Crest (1988-1989, with Allan Graf and Jimmy Ortega), Jake and the Fatman (1991), Married… with Children (1992, with Frank Lloyd, David Michael Graves, and Denney Pierce), Baywatch (1992, with Gregory J. Barnett), Renegade (1995, with Branscombe Richmond), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1996, with Terry Jackson), Baywatch Nights (1996, with Doc Duhame and Don McGovern), Dark Skies (1997), Melrose Place (1997), Babylon 5 (1998, with Bill Mumy, Andreas Katsulas, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Bill Blair, and Gary Wayton), Seven Days (2000), Walker, Texas Ranger (1993-2000), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2002, with Shauna Duggins), Charmed (2002, with Noon Orsatti), 24 (2002, with Eddy Donno, Tony Donno, and Katie Rowe), The Agency (2003, with Craig Baxley, Jr.), Monk (2004, with Charlie Brewer), Heroes (2006, with Ian Quinn, Brian Avery, and Anthony Molinari), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007), CSI:NY (2011, with Henry Kingi, Jr. and Paul Lacovara), and The Mentalist (2011). Other television series he performed stunts on include Just Shoot Me!, JAG; Profiler, Murder, She Wrote, Knight Rider, Cagney & Lacey, The Twilight Zone, Alien Nation, B.J. and the Bear, Spenser: For Hire, Air Wolf, Galactica 1980, Matlock, St. Elsewhere, Fame, Quantum Leap, Hill Street Blues, Remington Steele, General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful, The Flash, Ellen, Ally McBeal, The O.C., She Spies, Angel, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Civil Wars, Day of Our Lives, Civil War, and Max Headroom. Among his over two-hundred film credits are the drama Cannery Row (1982, with John Meier, Tim Culbertson, Gilbert B. Combs, Christopher Doyle, and Glenn R. Wilder), the crime thriller Number One with a Bullet (1987), the movie Licence to Kill (1989), the science fiction thriller Eve of Destruction (1991), the fantasy sequel Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991), opposite in the adventure Far and Away (1992), the crime drama In the Line of Fire (1993), as the Thing in the comic adaptation The Fantastic Four (1994, with Jay Underwood, Michael Bailey Smith, Denney Pierce, Jeff Pruitt, Merritt Yohnka, Spiro Razatos, and Jeff Cadiente), the crime drama thriller Natural Born Killers (1994), the horror sequel Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995, starring Tony Todd), the crime drama Casino (1995), the action thriller Con Air (1997), the crime drama The Limey (1999), the drama Fight Club (1999, with Jeff Imada), the thriller Traffic (2000, with James Lew), the action comedy National Security (2003), and the drama From Mexico with Love (2009, directed by Jimmy Nickerson and with Henry Kingi, Sr.). Ciarfalio also performed stunts in the action film Commando (1985), the comedy sequel Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1986), the fantasy comedy Beetle Juice (1988), the horror sequel Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988, with Tom Morga and George P. Wilbur), the war drama Glory (1989), the Cold War thriller The Hunt for Red October (1990), the comedy Wayne's World (1992), the spy drama Sneakers (1992), the science fiction sequel RoboCop 3 (1993), the comedy sequel Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993, starring Whoopi Goldberg), the crime comedy Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), the thriller The Specialist (1994), the television movie Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995), the comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997), the horror film Vampires (1998, with Marjean Holden and Steve Blalock), the science fiction film Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001), the science fiction sequel Men in Black II (2002), the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003), the comedy Bruce Almighty (2003), the remake Starsky & Hutch (2004), the action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006), the horror film Dark Moon Rising (2009, with Stacey Carino and Oliver Keller), and the crime comedy The Green Hornet (2011). As stunt coordinator, he created action scenes for the comedy Drifting School (1995, with Red Horton, Marlene Sosebee, and Chester E. Tripp III), the drama Leaving the Land (2002, with Clint Howard), the television series The Wayne Brady Show (2001-2003), the short science fiction film Forced Alliance (2007, with Melodee Spevack), the comedy The Hustle (2008, with Eugene Collier), the thriller The Grind (2009), and the horror thriller Chain Letter (2010, with Brad Dourif, Zack Duhame, Brennan Dyson, Rick Sawaya, Tim Sitarz, Eugene Collier and Anthony Molinari). He also worked on several episodes of House, M.D., High Tide, Silk Stalkings, and Days of Our Lives. More recently, he performed stunts in the comic reboot The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) and in the thriller Out of the Furnace (2013, with Zoe Saldana and Todd Bryant) and worked as stunt coordinator on the comedy Action Hero (2012, written, directed, produced, and starring Brian Thompson), the comedy series FCU: Fact Checkers Unit (2012, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.), the drama Channeling (2013, with Lauren Mary Kim and Mark Riccardi), and the horror film These Woods (2013) on which he also worked as second unit director and producer. In 2014, he appeared in The Asylum's film Mercenaries (with Kristanna Loken). External links * CarlCiarfalio.com – official site * * Carl Ciarfalio at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Carl Ciarfalio at the [http://24.wikia.com/wiki 24 wiki] Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:ENT performers